Breaking His Heart
by Ray's Gurl Jasmine
Summary: I'm not that good with summaries but here it goes. Akito used to be in love with this girl a long time ago but then something happened. Who'd think someone could actually break his heart? R&R please. Flames welcomed. Be gentle. Plus the rating might chang
1. Default Chapter

Breaking His Heart by Ray's Gurl Jasmine

Of all people, who would believe that someone could actually break Akito's cold heart? Well it looks like one girl did, and that may explain the reason why he acts the way he does.

If I spell some things wrong, please correct me. Thanks. Also, I don't own Fruits Basket. I wish I did though. All I own is the made up character and you'll see who he/she is soon enough. Now on to the story.

At Akito's house, a normal quiet day was happening. Except for one thing. It was springtime and Akito's time of mourning. He was looking out the window as usual but his eyes were distant and downcast.

Though he always seemed to be lazing about and distant, he was much more saddened by this time of the year. "Sakura…" that was his pet name for her, and it always would be mainly because she loved the Sakura blossoms so much.

Hatori gently knocks on the door before opening it. He sighs, seeing the head of the Souhma household like this made him sick to his stomach, and all over a little girl.

"Akito you can't mope around all day for the whole spring time." The dark-haired young man shifts slightly. "Leave me alone…" And with that, Hatori leaves him be.

Meanwhile at the Souhma house, it was your normal every day setting at the Souhma house. Tohru was cooking in the kitchen while Shigure was sitting at the table reading some type of book.

"I hope Tohru hurries up soon. I'm starving." A slight rumble follows Shigure's words, proving he was right.

Yuki walks down the stairs, hearing only the slight rumble of his stomach. "Oh you can wait a few more minutes. It's not going to kill you."

"Yeah. You act like it's the end of the world cause you're hungry." Come the voice of the all too familiar orange-haired teen.

"Why couldn't you stay hidden somewhere you stupid cat?" Yuki asks calmly, not even bothering to look up at him.

"Oh shut up you damn cat. You're not the only one who lives here ya know!"

"Akito! Come on get up! We have a surprise for you…" An excited Momiji says early, early to Akito at least, one morning.

Looking out of his window, he sighs before getting up and getting dressed, walking down the stairs slowly.

"Oh, there he is now. Akito, it would seem you have a visitor. And a pretty one at that." A calm Hatsuharu says while taking a sip of his tea.

The teenager looks up to see a pair of golden-brown eyes beneath, what used to be short now long, dark brown locks looking up from him from on the floor. His eyes only widen in surprise to see her, his own body freezing instantly.

Smiling longingly at him, she rises to her feet before taking a step closer. "Hello, Akito. I'm back…"

* * *

And that's all there is…at least for now cause I know it sucks. R&R please. Be gentle as this is my first shot at a Fruits basket ficcy. Give me some ideas too if it's not too much to ask. Onegai? 


	2. Chapter 2

Breaking His Heart by Ray's Gurl Jasmine

Disclaimer:Never owned them, never will. Wish I owned Akito. But I only own the OC.

Chapter 2

Smiling longingly at him, she rises to her feet before taking a step closer. "Hello, Akito. I'm back…"

Akito's eyes were staring intently at the girl who stood before him, almost as though he had seen a ghost. And in this case, to him, it was true. This girl was gone; he had seen it with his own eyes.

Flashback

It was a sunny spring day, and all the Souhmas were out at the park. Even Hatsuharu, and Hatori had decided to come. The little kids were all playing at the playground, while the older ones of the family were sitting down talking. That only left the ones in the middle group. Mainly naming Kyou, Yuki, Hatsuharu, and Momiji. But where was Akito? Even though he didn't like to come outside, he still should have come.

"Hey, Kyou…Who's that girl over there?" Momiji asks before putting a sucker in his mouth, pointing to a girl who was definitely not in the Souhma family.

"Hmm…maybe she's a friend of Ayame's. Or a model maybe."

"Actually…" Haru says from behind them, almost giving them all a heart attack. "That girl's here with Akito."

"My girlfriend, to be more exact."

"You have a what!" Kyou and Haru say at the exact same time, looking from Akito to the girl.

"Aki-kun! There you are. I've been looking all over for you." Makana says, stopping all of the conversation from everyone in the little area.

"She's very pretty, Akito. How long have you been going out?" Kagura asks as she smiles at the girl. She had long, dark blue hair with, what looked like a lighter blue streaks in her hair. Her eyes made them all uncomfortable almost; it was as though she was looking into their souls.

"Not long. About two years or so."

"Nice to meet you all. My name is Makana." She says, bowing to them respectfully before standing beside Akito. He smiles and wraps an arm around her waist before kissing her head gently.

Later that day, as everyone is starting to leave something terrible happens. When Makana went to pond all the way on the other side of the park, she had wanted to go feed the ducks but she hadn't come back.

"Hey wait, where's Makana? Didn't she come back?" And just at that moment, a wet and weary Makana stumbles into view. "Makana! Makana wake up…"

After taking her to the hospital, they doctors had pronounced that she had a severe case of pneumonia and that she might not live.

"Makana…please don't leave me." The dark-haired boy known as Akito says as he buries his head against her shoulder, a tear sliding down onto her neck.

"It's ok Akito. I'll still be here…I promise…I'll always be with you…" she says before raising his head up and smiling at him.

"Makana…" He says softly before leaning down and kissing her gently, holding her hand in his. Returning his gentle kiss, Makana slowly slips into a coma as her eyes close with it.

Opening his eyes, Akito becomes frantic and tries to wake her up, not having any luck as she lays limp in his arms. Looking up at the heart monitor, the boy's eyes go wide with fear as her pulse becomes slower and slower, her skin becoming colder and paler as well.

Ayame comes up behind him, forcefully prying his hands from the girl. "Come on Akito. We have to leave."

"No! Let me go! Makana!"

Three weeks later, Akito convinced himself that his love was dead and agreeing never to let another living thing get close to his heart.

Looking up from the desk, his eyes turn from the soft, warm loving look to an icy, cold stare. The old Akito had been lost forever along with his beloved Makana.

Flashback Ends

"Haru…who is this girl?" Akito asks coldly after shaking his head some. "I am certain that I have never seen this girl before."

Haru looks up from the cup and to him before looking to the girl, seeing her eyes turn hurt. He didn't remember her. Not at all.

She takes another step forward, holding her arms out before embracing him. His eyes widen before closing expecting to transform. A few seconds pass and he doesn't transform.

"Aki-kun…please you have to remember. It's me. Makana."

Akito's eyes widen once again in surprise before looking down at the trembling form latching onto him. Hesitantly, he wraps his arms around her and buries his head into her hair.

He whispers softly so that only she can hear him. "Makana…"

She smiles and looks up before kissing him on the lips gently, her eyes closing. He returns the kiss deeply as his hands rest around her waist.

"Makana!" Akito suddenly shoots up in his bed, dripping in a cold sweat before looking around to find himself still in his room. Alone. It was a dream.

"I should have known…" The young man says as he takes a picture of a girl with long royal blue hair and golden-brown eyes standing with the rest of the Souhma family. But more importantly, she was in his arms in the pictures.

A small tear rolls down his cheek and drops onto the glass picture frame only to be the first of many more. And through this all a single Sakura blossom blows into his open window, landing on the picture. Picking up the flower, he holds it delicately in his hand as he whispers one word. And one word only.

"Makana…"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody, sorry for such the long wait. I was on vacation in Brazil. Anyway this somehow turned out to be more than a one-shot. I guess that's mainly my fault. If there are any mistakes or misspellings, sorry.

Hatori: She wrote this very early in the morning.

Me: 5:20 am to be exact. So please cut me some slack.

Disclaimer:Never owned them, never will.

Chapter 3

He hated dreaming about it. About that. About **her**. It always brought back pain and agony to his heart. The things she had done to him after she had finally gotten better, how she crushed his heart like it was nothing more than a paper cup, the things she'd said. They were forever scarred into his heart.

'Your no longer in my heart. I don't need you anymore, Akito..' While saying all of this, the look she had on her face was so cold towards him that it made his take a step back.

Sighing in a slight melancholy-state, he gets up from his bed to get dressed as another painful memory replays itself in his head.

Flashback

"She's what! Are you sure that she's alive Hatori?" An astonished yet excited Akito asks, hoping the dragon was not lying to him about such a serious matter.

"Of course. She was just released yesterday…but I don't think you should see her. She's not the same as before." The dragon warns as the head of the family rushes past him and opens the door. "She'll be delighted to see me Hatori. Just you watch. In fact, come with me. I'll prove it to you."

What he came across when he went to her house he was expecting. It was the same girl he had fallen for years ago. But something was different. She seemed more distant..colder even. Especially towards him.

"Akito, you left me in that hospital bed for almost a year and a half. Never once came to visit me. You're dead to me now. You're no longer in my heart. I don't need you anymore, Akito…" By the look in her eyes, he could tell she was serious about what she said, watching her as she turned to go back inside.

"B-but Makana…I was told--" She suddenly whirled around and glared murderously at him, causing the young man to take a step back in slight fear.

"No excuses Akito! You left me there to die. So I don't want to hear anything you've got to say." Just as she's about to say something else, an orange-haired teen comes out of her house.

"Kana-chan…what's wrong?" He asks as he walks up behind her, wrapping his arms protectively around the girl's waist. She seems to calm down somewhat, placing her arms overtop his own.

"See, Akito? I have someone else. Someone who won't leave me. Goodbye."

All the while, Akito Sohma just stood there, with his heart out in his hands only to get it stomped on. Turning and heading back to the car, Hatori could have sworn that he heard him crying in the backseat the entire way home.

Soon after that happened, Akito become sicklier. He had gotten cruel beyond belief and skinner as well. It was also during this time that Tohru Honda had come into the picture.

The first time he had seen her, made his heart clench in agony. Their features were just the same, save Tohru's eyes. Just like **hers**.

Flashback ends

'Never again. Never again shall I let that woman, or anyone else, get to me like that again.' A dark voice somewhere in the back of Akito Sohma's head said. And he nodded as he sat in his other room, looking out into the nearby garden and watched as the pink petals of the Sakura trees danced among the wind.

'Never again.'

The End?

R&R please. I think it sucks in my opinion and seeing as how nobody's reviewing, this will probably be the last fic ever done by me. Now I must sleep. Ja ne


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everybody, sorry for such the long wait for updating. I've been super busy and just kind of forgot about it. ; Anyway, hopefully this chapter will make up for my lack of updating.

Disclaimer:Never owned them, never will.

Chapter 4

Today, it will have been 9 years since that incident between Akito and Makana. Everyone was going about their daily lives, acting as if nothing special were happening. Kyou had been allowed to live out of the cage and Yuki was no longer as scared as he used to be. But little did they know that a little surprise would be coming soon.

It was one of those rare occasions where Akito actually ventured out into the world, which almost always meant something bad. And it was…well it was for him at least.

"Shigure! Get me a glass of water!" Came a loud cry from the dark room down the hall deep inside the Main House. Shigure, being the dog of the zodiac, heard his request and promptly got The God his water. "Anything else you would like, Akito-sama?"

"No. Now leave." With that, he turned and left, leaving The God to brood in his room. He'd been like that all day. Well that was about to change.

Before he could get comfortable, the doorbell rang and The Dog blinked in slight confusion. No one was to be visiting Akito today; he had told them the day prior as well.

"Yes, how may I help you?" He stopped quickly after his sentence, for the woman he saw before him seemed oddly familiar. Though he couldn't quite place it, he had met her before somewhere but her features were more mature and he couldn't place it. Shaking it off, he smiles at her warmly.

"Shigure? Hi, remember me? It's me, Makana. Is Aki-kun home?"

The Dog's eyes suddenly widened at the name as he mentally processed the features of the young girl and the woman who stood before him. She hadn't changed that much, but it was enough to hide who she was from the people whom hadn't seen her in a while. Her hair was much longer now and her eyes were much softer; they had a type of motherly look to them, as did her appearance. It was obvious that she had a family, for there was a boy clinging to her hand while she held a little girl on her other hip.

"Shigure…Shigure! Shigure!" By now, The God was thoroughly displeased and decided to get up and do something about it. Walking through the twists and turns of the Main House, he stopped once he came upon the living room.

"Shigure, I've called you more than twice. What are…you…" His voice trailed off as a pair of innocent, azure eyes looked at him. Those eyes…they were hers but the body wasn't that of a grown woman. It was a child, which meant…

"Aki-kun, so glad to see you again." Comes a cheerful voice from behind him, making him turn around quickly. He soon came face to face with her, but it wasn't exactly her. She had grown and aged gracefully. Like wine, she grew better with age. (A/N: Maybe it's just me, but that line sounded really corny.)

"It's been so long and I hate to do this to you. But I need a favor." She said pleadingly to him, giving him her infamous puppy-dog eyes.

"Hm…what is it? I'm busy." This of course was a lie.

"Could you watch Aikon and Seilaila for the day? Please, it'll just be a few hours. I need to do a photo shoot." He could tell she needed him now, but he needed her then. But still…

"Fine, but only a few hours. I'll throw them out if they irritate me though." At hearing this, Seilaila backs away behind her brother's shadow while he just frowns at the man before looking up at him mother.

Suddenly, she throws her arms around him and latches onto the older man tightly, smiling happily at him accepting. "Thank you, thank you. I promise you won't regret it Aki-kun."

After saying goodbye to her children and leaving with Shigure, she leaves the little girl and boy with the man who she once called her lover.

"Just to get it straight, I already don't like you."

The End?

Ha! Cliffy! I love my evil ways sometimes. R&R please. I think this chapter is actually kind of good for once. Flames accepted.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok people, let me clarify some things with you ok? First of all, I know some say Akito's a girl, some say Akito's a boy. But in **_this_** fanfic, Akito's a boy. Don't like it, don't read it. Also, please don't try and make me feel bad by saying you're going to do bodily harm to yourself if the fic doesn't go how you want it to. I don't want to have that on my conscious; yet again, don't like, don't read. Hope that'll help clear some things up for people and sorry if it seems a bit harsh.

Disclaimer:Never owned them, never will.

Chapter 5

After saying goodbye to her children and leaving with Shigure, she left the little girl and boy with the man who she once called her lover.

"Just to get it straight, I already don't like you."

"Quite frankly, I don't care if you don't like me." Came a rather annoyed answer from Akito, only causing the boy to frown at him more.

Whimpering softly, the little girl tugged on her older brother's arm. "Aikon. Please don't fight. Mommy will be sad if you do."

"Don't worry, Sei-chan, I won't fight. Not him…even if he deserves to get his…"

"Oh my!" Their little spat (if you could call it that) was suddenly cut short as Seilaila was plucked away from her brother's side and picked up. Blinking some, she looked into the eyes of a man with long white hair and golden eyes. It was Ayame Sohma, the snake. "Who is this darling little girl? A friend of yours Akito-sama?"

"No actually. She's Sak…Makana's daughter, Seilaila." This earned another glare from the boy and a delighted laugh from Ayame.

"Really now? Well then she must come down to the show to model some of our dresses. She'd look so…adorable…in…" He never got to finish his sentence, feeling his skin turn cold from the stare her brother was giving him.

Shigure couldn't help but sweatdrop at this, knowing it was going to happen eventually. "Seems you have a bit of a mean streak. Like Kyou."

"Put my sister down."

"Oh don't worry, my dear boy. We shall have her in nothing but the finest of outfits. You don't mind do you, Sei-chan?" His only reply was a small bashful shake of the girl's head, sealing her fate so to speak.

After some persuading from the boy, and Akito surprisingly, Ayame left with the little girl by his back as she held onto his hand. Turning back to the man before him, Aikon frowned once again only to meet one that matched his own before he turned and headed back to his room.

"Where do you think you're going? We have something to talk about…"

"There's nothing to say…"

"You left her to die."

"The doctors told me she'd die…"

"That's not an excuse!" Aikon screamed as he stomped around in front of the man, whom he resembled so much. "You could've stayed. No one made you leave, you chose to do that."

"I had nothing else to live for. She'd been in the IU for almost 3 months. What would you have done?"

"I would've stayed! I don't know what she saw in you anyway. You're nothing but a lowlife bast-"

"She sees me everytime she looks at you. The only difference is that your hair is blonde and mine isn't. You have my eyes and face." This caused the boy to stop in his rampage and stare at the man in disbelief, dark eyes reflecting back at each other for what seemed like an eternity to Aikon.

Akito couldn't possibly be his father…could he? So what if they had the same features, their mother had never said anything about him other than when they saw their old pictures, and they happened to come across one of them together.

"Makana deserved better than me and that's what she got; someone who stood by her and loved her, even in sickness. I don't know why she left you and your sister with me, and I wished she hadn't, but there's nothing I can do about. And neither can you."

As this statement came from The God's mouth, he had a slightly clouded look in his eyes. Even after all of the years that had passed and everything that had happened. He still loved her. And seeing his children growing up was something that he would probably never be able to witness.

Seeing that the boy was not going to say anything more, he maneuvered around him and made his way to his room before lying down on his bed.

Meanwhile, at Ayame's shop…

"Oh my god! Boss, she's so adorable! Can I dress her up, please?" came an astounded yet enchanted voice from his co-worker, Mine.

Seeing at the grown woman's reaction to her made the little girl blush slightly and start to play with her dress slightly.

"I have no problem with it, Mine. But you'll have to ask her, she's the princess today." Ayame said with a smile on his face, gently patting the girl's head.

"Um, I don't mind ma'am." Seilaila answer softly, looking up at her through her brown locks.

With that having been said, Mine picked up the little girl and began to dress her up in every dress in the store, happy to bring a smile to the little girl's face.

The End?

And that's the end for now. R&R I think this chapter is another good chapter. But that's up to you to decide. Flames accepted.


End file.
